Fox Season
by SoSoShady
Summary: Sakura says he's sick, and Kiba doesn't believe her. But it ends up being something a LOT different then he thought it would. KibaNaru / SakuLee - Alpha/Omega stuff - NO KNOTTING - Mpreg later on
1. Chapter 1

Fox Season

Sakura says he's sick, and Kiba doesn't believe her. But it ends up being something a LOT different then he thought it would.

* * *

 **KibaNaru / SakuLee / ONESIDED SasuNaru - Alpha/Omega stuff - NO KNOTTING - Mpreg later on - Fluff later on, maybe**

 **Leave a review!**

* * *

Noise from the hallway is what made him open an eye lazily and slowly sit up. With a yawn he threw his legs over the bed as he forced himself to sit up. He listened as he heard doors open and close, the sounds of nails running across the floorboards, and his mother's shouting down the hall.

This confused Kiba enough to check out the time. He groaned when the clocked flashed red at him telling him it was almost five in the morning. Way to early for him to be up. He looked to the end of his bed where Akamaru was still asleep and gave him a gentle scratch behind the ear. He stood up with a slight groan and stretched as he grabbed a pair of shorts that were tossed over a chair, not bothering with a shirt.

Hopping on one foot out the door while he got his shorts on, he was almost ran over by one of the nin-dog's.

"Hey! Watch it!"

The dog turned letting out a bark, muffled by the netting he was caring in his muzzle.

 _"Sorry."_

The dog ran off and he followed to the rather large 'family room', well that's what his mom liked to call it anyway. It was more of meeting type of room. When everyone in the clan had to get together and talk about whatever was going on with the clan. He looked around at the mess. Aunts, uncles, cousins, not to mention as many dogs that could possibly fit where in there. He looked around until he could spot Hana and made his way over, muttering 'sorry' whenever he bumped into a family member.

"Yo! Hana - what the hell-"

Hana laughed before he could finish, "Mom owes me money! I told her you would forget!"

Kiba frowned but before he could say anything Tsume showed up, patting him on his bare back. "It's about time you woke up. I thought you would miss it!"

Hana laughed at Kiba's blank expression and Tsume rolled her eyes. Instead of a pat on the back this time she smacked her son across the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't you know what season it is?"

Kiba's blank expression remained making both women sigh. Hana gave a little snort suddenly, "Mom, are you sure you want him as head of the clan?"

Kiba scowled but said nothing. He knew his sister was just teasing him but his mother pretended to think about it for a moment.

"You know, now that I think about it, Kouji is doing pretty well...,", she trailed off before laughing at Kiba's insulted look.

"Kouji, the cousin who's an accountant!?" Kiba sputtered making both women laugh again. Tsume wiped away the tears from her eyes before looking Kiba over, "You might wanna get some clothes on brat, it's fox season."

Kiba looked around for a second before slapping his forehead, "Damn it! I knew something important was gonna happen this week!"

"Well don't just stand there," Hana said giving him a shove, ",go get dressed and get Akamaru! We don't have all day!"

He didn't need to be told twice as he bolted down the hallway and threw his door open. Akamaru cracked an eye open as he watched Kiba run around the room, throwing clothes on while packing a bag at the same time. He lifted his head and titled it slightly when Kiba started swearing because he couldn't find some of his kunai.

As if he knew what Akamaru was going to say Kiba grinned at him, "Its fox season!"

Suddenly the large dog was up and running around trying to get Kiba to hurry up. Kiba let out a loud laugh before finally finding the rest of his kunai - under his desk, who knew - and taking off down the hall. He could see his family leaving in numbers, no doubt making their way to the forests.

Fox season was a big deal to the Inuzuka clan. Ever since the clan first started here in Konohagakure they hunted foxes. The small animals where plentiful and provided just enough meat to last for a good winter. Of course the more the village grew the less they really needed to hunt. Now they mostly hunted for sport and to get meat for their nin-dog's.

The foxes in the forests surrounding their village were very different from foxes in different parts of the world. With the Inuzuka clan on their tail only the best could breed. After many, many years the foxes became fast and skilled at hiding. The better they got at hunting them the better the foxes got at avoiding them. Which made it even more fun for the hunting clan.

Right now everyone was excited because it was fox breeding season. Which meant it would be much more easier to sniff them out and catch them. The foxes where more concerned with trying to make babies than being hunted.

Both Kiba and Akamaru rushed out the door behind his sister and mom. Kiba glanced at his watch making a note of the time. If he was lucky he would be able to bag a few foxes before having to head back and join his team. Another reason why today was important - it was their monthly group team meeting. Once a month all the teams would get together to hang out and spar.

As much as he wanted to skip it and hunt foxes all day he knew his mom and sister would more than pull their own and in fact he hasn't seen Naruto for a while.

He missed the blond actually, sparring with him, and laughing with him at different jokes. He didn't hang out with the other teen as much as he would have liked.

 _"You okay?"_

Kiba glanced over to his side where Akamaru was easily keeping up pace.

"Yeah, I'm fine, looking forward to the team meeting! I have a feeling today is going to be awesome!"

 **OOOOOOO**

Sakura was hopping from roof to roof, enjoying the breeze that was going through her hair. She felt like she should be angry, but she wasn't. In fact she was a little worried.

Naruto was late, really late. Kiba was late too but if she was honest, she was way more worried about her teammate then she was of Kiba. Hinata helpfully suggested that maybe Kiba skipped out on their meeting for hunting since it was their season or whatever.

Sakura wasn't a hunter and she wasn't going to pretend it made sense to her.

She suggested that she go check on Naruto and was gone before anyone could say other wise. Truth be told her and Naruto got really close. Not as a couple - no way, she would maybe honestly kill him, but more like brother and sister.

They told each other things, and kept each others secrets. In fact Sakura was the only nurse Naruto would ever see because he trusted her that much. The thought brought a bright smile to her face.

In fact she was the first person Naruto told about the Kurama, the nine tails, at first she was shocked but then everything made sense to her. The hateful looks, the words thrown at him, why he always did his best to get peoples attention. It all made sense. He was beyond worried when he told her but she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She hugged him. She told him that it didn't matter and that he was just Naruto. A loud, pain in the butt, wonderful teammate.

Since then they told each other everything.

He even told her that a small, small, part of why he wanted to get Sasuke back was because he did have a tiny - he couldn't stress the word enough - crush on their other teammate. It made her giggle but she told him that he could do so much better then Sasuke. He looked her right in the eyes and told her the same.

 _'If he's to good for me, then he's WAY to good for you Sakura.'_

And he was right. They got Sasuke back and a small part of the crush she had on him came back but whenever she tried to act on her feelings what Naruto told her would ring in her mind. She was to good for Sasuke. So she started a relationship with Lee, which made him so unbelievably happy, which made her happy.

It worked out very well actually.

And now Naruto was late, and he was never late, and it made her worried. With his apartment in sight she channeled some chakra to her feet to pick up speed. She landed in front of his door with a small thud. She knocked as loudly as possible because sometimes he could be a very heavy sleeper.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the curtains moved and could see a flash of yellow before the door was thrown open.

"Sakura!"

"Naruto, what on earth -," she didn't finish as she stepped inside. Using her heel to close the door behind her. Naruto looked like a mess. He was sweating and he skin was flushed and he was looking all over the room like someone would just step out of the shadows at any moment.

She took a step forward and he took three back.

"Naruto, what happened?" She asked softly.

The blond flinched and tugged on his damp night shirt before making a face and pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. "Sakura I need you to stay where you are," he managed to grit out.

She stared as he slowly rubbed his stomach, almost sensually. She looked up at his face and they both blushed.

"I need you to tell everyone I'm sick, like, really sick," Naruto started as he took another step back, trying to keep as much distance from himself and Sakura as possible. "Remember how I told you having Kurama in me makes me different?"

Sakura sighed, "Naruto that doesn't matter -"

"Yes it does!" He snapped suddenly before flinching then frowning, "Sorry. But, yeah, it does matter. I get heightened senses Sakura. Better smelling, better hearing, great healing."

"Why do I feel like there's a but coming up," Sakura mused out loud.

"But there are downsides too."

Sakura folded her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side waiting for Naruto to tell her the bad news. As much as she wanted to go over there and check him for a fever she kept her distance.

"I'm in heat," he blurted out finally. He hands covering his face as a dark blush made his way down his chest.

Oh.

 **Oh.**

"I just need you to tell them that I'm sick, okay? I - I don't know what I might end up doing around all those -"

"Hot guys?" Sakura answered.

" _Ye_ \- No! Damn it Sakura!"

Sakura laughed before giving him a look of concern. He forced a small smile on his face, peeking through his fingers at her. Damn that adorable look!

"Okay, but take care of yourself. I'll make sure no one comes by why you're howling," she said with a suggestive wink as she made her way out the door. She closed it just in him to hear the muffled screaming of her name.

 **OOOOOOO**

Kiba shot an annoyed look at the dark haired teen but Hinata managed to get him to calm down before he could go over and wipe the smirk off of the bastards face.

 _'Fucking Uchiha!'_

"Don't worry about him Kiba," Hinata whispered. Kiba shot her a thankful look for holding him back. Honestly he was starting to get real annoyed. He left early from the fox hunt when he caught a fox that was still kicking. He took one look at it and dropped it letting the fox run free.

It had bright blue eyes. That reminded him of another fox with blue eyes that he knew of. Of course he would lie and tell people he didn't know, or care, what color eyes Naruto had but the amount of guilt he felt when he dropped the fox made him back out.

Suddenly the hunt was no longer fun.

Hana asked him what was wrong and he just said that he wanted to go to the team meeting now, he caught enough foxes. Of course Akamaru giving him a knowing look didn't help matters either but luckily he kept his muzzle shut.

And now he was here, with his team and everyone else. But Naruto and Sakura where missing. The one person he wanted to see wasn't here and Sasuke thought it would be a great moment to run his mouth.

Suddenly a light, flowerily scent filled the air and Kiba turned to the direction it was coming from. Sakura dropped down from the tree's, brushing twigs out of her hair, as Lee came up to wrap an arm around her waist.

He saw Sasuke give them a distasteful look before turning away.

 _"What's his problem?"_ Akaruma asked with a soft growl. Kiba just shrugged his shoulders as he walked up to Sakura.

"'Ey, where's Naruto?" He said gruffly.

Sakura gave him a small frown and looked away at Lee for a second before facing him, "He's sick."

"What!" Two voices cried out. Kiba turned and glared at Sasuke who glared back. Kakashi stood next to Sasuke and glanced up from his book.

"Are you sure Sakura?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Yes, I checked his fever and gave him some medicine. I told him it would be best if he stayed at home for the next few days, until he feels better."

Sasuke scowled and walked off toward Neji. No doubt to ask him to spar. Kakashi gave a little shrug, "Well I guess we'll take it easy for the next few days. Of course there is no slacking on training, right Sakura?"

"Yeah," she muttered making Kiba's eyes narrow. There was a reason why his clan where the best trackers. They had they best scent. And right now Sakura's scent changed. Meaning she was a little scared.

But why would she be scared, unless...

" _She's lying_ ," Akamaru barked out. Luckily no one but him could understand what the dog was saying so he gave his nin-dog a pat on the head.

"I know," he said.

He watched as Sakura and Lee whispered little nothings to each other for a moment before he walked up to her.

"How badly is he sick," he asked not caring if he interrupted them. Both of them where used to his rash behavior though and thought nothing of it.

"He needs bed rest, lots of it. I wouldn't go check up on him if I were you he still might be contagious. So how was your hunting trip?" She said quickly.

Kiba cocked a brow but she gave him a charming smile, well tried to anyway. He shrugged, "It was fine. Got plenty of foxes this year, the fact that its mating season for them making them easier to catch."

Kiba's ears picked up the hitch in Sakura's breath and her smile suddenly became a little strained.

"Really, breeding season for foxes? I had no idea you guys kept track of that sort of stuff," she said quickly. She was trying really hard to cover up the little mistake she made seconds ago. He could tell.

"Yeah, we also keep track of deer too. Hey, you mind if I borrow your boyfriend for a little while? I wanna see how my Taijutsu is holding up."

Sakura let go of Lee's arm with a grin as her boyfriend started shouting about something making her laugh. He laughed too but it was more for effect.

Now he really had to know what was going on with Naruto.

 **OOOOOOO**

It was hot - way to hot. His fingers worked their way down to his waist band and he slowly started to lower it. He felt a drop of sweat roll down the back of his neck and it made him bite his lip.

He knew this day was going to come. Kurama told him early on. Months before it was going to happen.

 _'I'm letting you know its going to be bad.'_

 _'How bad?'_

 _'Bad, you're going to want to lock yourself away for this one. Your body isn't used to it since I spent so long restraining it for you. You're not going to act like yourself.'_

Kurama wasn't kidding. It was bad. He felt like he was on fire and he needed release - badly. But no one was around and he made him whimper - actually fucking whimper. But it took every single drop of his will power not to go running outside and just fuck the first person he see's - the first guy he see's.

He REALLY wanted to get pregnant.

The thought made him moan out loud and he tugged his pants down until they reached his ankles and kicked them off.

This wasn't anything like Naruto thought it was going to be. Kurama suggested he buy the stuff humans needed to mate. So, under a henge, he did much to his embarrassment. And the giant fox even told him - if he had to - to make a clone of himself and...enjoy it.

It was so embarrassing. But yet, right now, it sounded like the best fucking idea in the world.

Naruto made the seals and with a loud pop a clone of himself appeared. He took a deep breath before grabbing the clone by the shoulder and kissing him deeply. He moaned into the kiss and the clone snaked an arm around his waist and grabbed his hardening member tightly.

The clone pulled away and started trailing kisses down his chest as he slowly pushed Naruto onto the bed. He nipped at Naruto's left nipple making the blonde's hips trust up.

"What do you want me to do?" The clone asked, as he started to pump the now stiff dick. He gave a small tug to the hair above the dick and went back to pumping.

"Everything that I like," Naruto said breathlessly. The clone grinned as he went in for another kiss. Naruto couldn't help but think that he lucky to have so much charka because at this rate he was going to go through a lot of clones.

The clone smirked through the kiss before pulling back. He got on top of Naruto and reached for the nightstand where the condom's and lube were kept. "I can be anyone you want," he taunted lightly.

Naruto flushed before looking away. His mind was going nonstop at what the clone said. But he reached up to pull the clone down and gave him a deep kiss again. He lightly bit the clones lip before pulling away. "Just be me and do what I like," Naruto sighed out.

The clone grinned and leaned over Naruto as he grabbed the good's off of the nightstand.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Naruto moaned.

 **OOOOOOOO**

 _"You could have taken it easy you know."_

Kiba gave a small snort as he walked next to Akamaru. He was a little bloody and bruised but not enough to actually hurt him to bad, nothing a good night's sleep wouldn't take care of.

"Take it easy? With Lee? Not a chance!"

 _"I thought you where using that as an excuse to leave early and check on Naruto?"_

"Yeah but that still doesn't mean I have to take it easy! Besides its nice to see how far I came since the last meeting. Though I was tempted to kick Sasuke's face in...," he grumbled rolling his arm back to make it less stiff. The asshole thought he could come up to him and just challenge him like it was nothing.

He was sorely tempted to but chose not too. Using the excuse that the fight with Lee was more then enough plus his clan was excepting him back for more hunting let him leave early without to many questions.

He threw his jacket on the nin-dog who let out a huff.

"I'll meet you at home, maybe Sakura is right and he is contagious - I don't want you to get it."

 _"But if you get it you'll get me sick anyway, where's the logic in that?"_

"Shut up! It just works that way, okay?"

Akamaru just nipped at his leg and ran off in the direction of the clan's housing. With a grin Kiba looked around. If he remembered right Naruto's house wasn't to far from here actually. Pushing chakra into his feet he jumped up and scaled the building in no time. When he reached the top he looked around before spotting the building Naruto was in easily.

It only took minutes for him to be in front of the blonds house and with a few tricks with a lock pick he was in the blonde's front door. He grinned a smart reply on the tip of his tongue but he stopped when he heard moans.

"Maybe Sakura was right...," Kiba muttered stepping further into the house. But it didn't smell like sickness which was the problem. It smelled more like...sex?

Kiba's eyes went wide as he started to sniff the air. The first thought he had was that Sakura probably caught Naruto in the deed and lied so she didn't need to feel embarrassed. But then - a second whiff changed that.

It smelled so good, that Kiba couldn't help but moan a little. It smelled like perfection to him. Something he wanted to smell everyday. But it also, strangely like foxes.

Like the ones he was hunting earlier.

He scowled at himself making his way further into the apartment but he was starting to feel hot. Like, really hot. He bit his lip and he walked down the hallway the moans getting louder and louder the further he went.

Damn, why was it so hot? He tried to think - something that was starting to get hard to do. The next time he would be in heat wasn't for a few more month's, and that was as early as possible. But why did he suddenly just want shove his hand down his pants and start stroking himself. He glanced down at the thought and scowled a little.

He was half hard.

Now he was starting to get annoyed. He walked the rest of the way until he saw the room the sounds where coming from. He gripped the door handle tightly. He wanted answers, right now.

Why was it suddenly smelling so fucking good and why was he getting so hot? And why was Naruto suddenly starting to even sound really good to him?

He swung the door open planning on shouting out the first thing that came to mind but it died at what he saw.

There on top of the bed was Naruto. Knee's bent, shoulders shaking, ass up in the air and his mouth open letting something between a cross of a scream and a moan. His hands where tangled in the sheets he was trying go hard to grip as gasps escaped him. Bright blond hair matted to his forehead with sweat, his tanned skin was flushed red and his lips looked red and like he recently been kissed - hard.

And on top, fucking him like a dog, was a clone - a fucking clone. His hands gripped Naruto's hips so tight that it was gonna leave marks on that delicious looking body. If that wasn't enough to make him hard what was coming out of Naruto's mouth sure was.

"YES! FUCK ME! GO HARDER, PLEASE!"

"You like that slut?" The clone growled out, pulling out and slamming back into Naruto's ass so fast it made Kiba whimper just looking at it.

"Oh god - YES!"

The scents where driving Kiba wild. He felt heat start to pool into his gut and he felt his fingers twitch as he was suddenly starting to ache to touch Naruto.

"Naruto?" He managed to gasp out.

Naruto's closed eyes snapped open and Kiba saw a hazy mix of red and blue. There was so much lust behind the look Naruto was giving him Kiba thought he just might drown. Naruto was clearly way to far gone.

"K-KibaAAAH!" Naruto screamed suddenly as the clone started to hit his sweet spot again. Kiba moaned, leaning against the wall suddenly. He was really starting to loose it. If he didn't get out of here quick he might start his own heat cycle earlier than expected! But the smell of Naruto was just so intoxicating. And with him saying his name like that -

Kiba palmed his hard dick though his suddenly tight shorts.

But there was a scent in the air that he couldn't quite make out. What the hell could it be. Naruto moaned loudly as the clone pulled out with a wet 'pop' making Kiba take in a sharp breath. The clone grabbed Naruto by the hips before flipping him around. And the blond did nothing to stop it, in fact it seemed like he enjoyed it.

Naruto placed his knee's over his clones shoulders as the clone slid back in. The clone grabbed Naruto's dick and started to jerk it making Naruto thrust his hips wildly.

"YES! MAKE ME PREGNANT!" Naruto screamed, trusting his hips to match his clones.

Okay now Kiba was starting to loose it. He senses where starting to sharpen and he felt his nails become longer. He was going into beast mode.

He only did that when he was in heat. And he only went into heat when the rest of his clan did, or if someone else did. And Naruto was talking about becoming pregnant, and -

It was fox season.

Suddenly everything clicked into place for Kiba and what little sense he had left was telling him to run and leave Naruto be. But he didn't listen. He was in heat.

It was so fucking hot and Naruto smelled so fucking good. He wrestled with his shorts before he managed to throw them off, his boxers went next.

He was to far gone.

Naruto looked up with hazy eyes before he whimpered. Without any hand signs the clone went away with a puff of smoke. Leaving Naruto naked and needy.

"Kiba," Naruto whined.

Kiba couldn't help it he wrapped his arms around Naruto and breathed in deeply while at the same time pushing his dick into Naruto's needy hole.

"Oh my god - K-Kiba, you feel so amazing," Naruto nearly sobbed out, "I need you so badly, please Kiba!

Kiba growled like an animal. Naruto was so hot and prefect. And even though he was just being fucked he still felt so fucking deliciously tight.

Kiba only had one thing on his mind now.

He was going to fuck his mate.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is going to be a short story. If you could leave a review that would be great. Pairings are KibaNaru and SakuLee. I don't think I'll add other pairings to it. One sides SasuNaru too. What I'm doing with this is up in the air so if you have any ideas let me know I might add it to this.**

 **Rated M for smut and swearing.**

* * *

Kiba pulled Naruto close to his body as he pounded deeply into the blond. Naruto arched his back and moaned, nails scrapping against Kiba's back. The growls coming from Kiba was turning Naruto on and making him whimper. He felt so right, right now. With Kiba holding him and mating with him. He felt his stomach do flips at the thought. It wasn't bad - just so amazingly, good.

Kiba was a strong Alpha male. He would be able to take care of the children, provide for them, and help raise a loving family.

Naruto let out a sudden gasp at the thought before he flung his arms around Kiba's neck and pulled him close to kiss his neck.

The brown haired teens chest seemed to rumble as he let out a happy growl. Naruto felt right, he was hot and tight and perfect. Everything inside of him was screaming to mark Naruto to let the world see that the blond was his mate.

He started to thrust faster. Acting more like a beast than a human and Naruto seemed to love it as he screamed.

"Fuck! KIBA! Please!"

Naruto was begging him now. He felt so good and he need release so bad. He was panting as he gripped Naruto harder. "Mine!"

"Yes, yours!" Naruto gasped out as Kiba kept hitting his pleasure spot.

Kiba was thrusting wildly as Naruto kept moaning. He reached a hand down to grab Naruto's stiff member and started to pump it, fast. Without thinking he was releasing his scent, marking him. Letting anyone, and everyone, who would smell Naruto that the blond was his - and his alone.

He was so _close_.

"Come in me Kiba!" Naruto shouted. He could smell Kiba's scent wash over him and it was drying him crazy. He wanted the dog lover to claim and mark him. He wanted to be no one else's.

Kiba snarled as he bit down on Naruto's neck, hard, drawing blood. It didn't hurt the whiskered teen at all as he screamed in pleasure. He could feel Kiba pushing his charka into him. He was in bliss.

Kiba pulled away and noticed with extreme satisfaction that he left a nice mark on Naruto's neck. Anyone would be able to see that the other teen was taken now. He leaned in, his lips grazing over Naruto's skin, letting the blond feel his hot breath against his neck. Somehow knowing that this is what Naruto liked.

"You're so fucking amazing Naruto," Kiba growled happily. He kept his rhythm up as he slid in and out of Naruto while stroking the blond's dick. Naruto gasped out nails digging into Kiba's shoulders.

"Kiba! _Kibakibakiba_ \- I'm so close," Naruto hissed out. He couldn't it anymore, if Kiba kept it up then he was sure to explode. The dog lover ear's perked up at that and he gave Naruto a wicked smile.

"Come for me," Kiba managed to get out before squeezing his eyes shut. He was really close too but he wasn't going to come before his mate - no way. He was going to make sure his mate got all the pleasure he could first. But Naruto was making it really hard to when he tangled his fingers into his hair and pulled him close for a kiss. He was worried that he just might come before the blonde when Naruto suddenly tensed up. He could feel nails digging into his back hard and felt Naruto's cock twitching in his hand.

Naruto came hard, moaning into the kiss, and pulled away only to see stars. Kiba was soon after giving a few more thrusts before coming. All he could smell was Naruto and it was amazing. He came deep inside of the blond and with a grunt he leaned up and off of Naruto making the other teen groan. He slid out and watched as some of his seed dripped out of Naruto.

It made him glad.

Kiba laid down next to Naruto and pulled him close with his arm until the blond was snug against him. He gently kissed across the whiskered teens shoulders seeing that they where a little tense. He smiled softly when he saw Naruto's shoulders start to finally relax and he placed his face in the crook of Naruto's neck, inhaling.

Within minutes Naruto was asleep and Kiba followed.

OOOOOOOO

Kiba opened his eyes and groaned. Someone upstairs was walking around, more like running around by the sounds of it any it was annoying him. He threw an arm over his face to cover what little light was making its way inside of his room. A few seconds passed and the running didn't stop.

"Akamaru, go tell them to shut up," he muttered, turning over to fall back asleep. But there was nothing, no noise. No whine, no nails against the hardwood floor of his bedroom, not even the groan of the bed when the heavy dog gets off of it.

Kiba blinked and removed his arm while he sat up. And he stopped.

This wasn't his room.

He wasn't at home.

Kiba swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn't remember what happened in the past several hours, had he been asleep the whole time?

A soft mumble brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to check it out, only to nearly fall out of the bed in shock. Naruto was sound sleep, a blanket covering his lower body, and he tugged a pillow closer. He looked happy and peaceful.

Now Kiba was starting to sweat. He sniffed the air before feeling himself blushed hotly. It smelled like sex and, something else that smelled really nice. But right now the smell of sex was so strong - but he wasn't in heat, he wouldn't be in heat for a while, unless...

Flashes of what happened hours before ran through his mind making him choke. There was no way! Naruto - his _mate_?

He looked at the sleeping blond again when he rolled over, exposing his neck. He had a bite mark on his neck that was bruised badly with some dried blood on it.

Oh god - he marked him.

Kiba slowly made his way out of the bed, thankful that Naruto didn't have his arms around him. He took a few minutes but he was able to at least find his boxers, and shorts. He couldn't find his shirt anywhere so that would just have to be a lost. He slowly opened the door and walked out.

When he made it to the living room he put his clothes on as fast as he could, looking around he couldn't even find his shoes - what the hell did he do with all of his clothes?

"Fuck it." Kiba hissed under his breath as he made his way to the door. He slowly opened it, making sure to make as little noise as possible. But he froze. He could smell Naruto, and hear him, seemingly better then before he mated with him.

"Kiba?"

The brown haired teen turned around and brown eyes met blue. Naruto was standing their, wearing his own boxers. And he looked good, really good.

But he was confused.

"I have to go," he choked out before turning and leaving. He heard Naruto's breathing spike letting him know he upset the blond. He ran off as fast as he could not looking back.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto stood their, fists clenched so tight his knuckles where white. His throat felt tight and he could feel the sting in his eyes.

" _I swear to you that normally doesn't happen!"_ Kurama shouted in his head.

Naruto didn't care. He felt empty, lost, terrified, and sad. Kiba just left, just like that. Like they didn't just mate. Like he was some cheap one night stand. Like he was some sort of -

Naruto gagged as bile made its way up his throat. He ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet.

His mate just left him. Kiba didn't _want_ him.

Naruto flushed the toilet and walked to his room, almost tripping on something making him look down. It was one of Kiba's shoes, and the other wasn't to far away. He breathed deeply through his nose before picking it up and throwing it as hard as he could. There was a loud crash as it hit his T.V., making it topple over. He could hear his neighbors shout but he didn't care.

He stomped over to where the other shoes was and with a shout of rage threw it as well, making it hit the wall leaving an indent, and bouncing off going somewhere in his kitchen where he heard glass breaking. Naruto let out an angry scream and kicked the wall leaving a hole.

Who the _fuck_ did Kiba think he was!?

There where tears going down his face but he didn't care. He threw the bedroom door open with such force one of the hinges broke and there was now a big crack in the wall. He ripped his dresser open looking for clothes to wear. He threw things all around and out of the corner of his eye he saw it - he could smell it.

Kiba's shirt.

Naruto snarled as he picked it up, ready to tear it into pieces.

" _Naruto...,"_ Kurama said softly in his head. Naruto paused and the tight grip he had a t-shirt lessened.

"Kurama," Naruto whispered out loud, "w-why does it hurt so much?"

He practically see the nine-tails demon in his head give him a concerned look. Demon or not he still cared about his container - his kit - and right now he wasn't sure on how to answer. How to tell someone how to get over heartbreak?

As gently as he could the demon wrapped his charka around Naruto, giving him comfort, "It hurts because you gave him a part of yourself. But like any wound it will heal over time."

Naruto fell on his bed and brought the shirt up to his face. It smelled like dog and earth, just like Kiba. And for some reason he couldn't get the thought of a smiling Kiba out of his head and without thinking he brought the shirt up to cover his choked sobs at the thought of his mate leaving him.

Slowly the tears started to slow down until he could cry no more. He was still in pain, lots of it, but he just couldn't cry anymore. He looked around and noticed it was dark and his cheeks tinted pink that the thought that he cried nearly all night.

He held the shirt tighter and stared at it before throwing it on the bed in disgust.

 _'Kurama?'_

 _"Yes?"_

 _'You know any good Jutsu's?'_

He could feel the fox think it over and they both knew what he was really doing. He was trying to keep his mind off of Kiba.

 _"You know, I think I have just the thing. But..."_

 _'But?'_

 _"But you'll need to go to the forest of death, for at least a week or two. There is no way you'll be able to pull it off in your normal training grounds. Of course there is a chance you won't be able to do it all."_

Naruto felt warm at the words. And he smiled as he walked over to his now thrown around dresser.

 _'Is that a challenge?'_

 _"No,"_ Kurama drawled, _"It's a fact."_

Naruto's quirked a brow before laughing and talking out loud. "Just you wait fox! I'll have it down in no time!"

Kurama chuckled as he watched Naruto get ready through the blonds own eyes. His own narrowed however when he saw Naruto take one last peek at the shirt that the mutt left behind. If he had his way he would strangle the dog for hurting his container. But for now he had to focus on healing Naruto. They would just have to take it one day at a time. And even though he was a demon he was hoping that nothing else happened to his container while in was in this state.

The few week or so was going to be tough.

OOOOOOOO

He felt the wind rush by him and he ran through the village. He ignored the strange looks that where thrown his way. He didn't care he just needed to think, or to get away - or something.

Kiba spotted his clans housing and a part of him already knew what was going to happen to him. His mother was the Alpha of their clan - her rules where law. No one dared to toe out of line when she was around since she was the leader. Being an Alpha meant something to his clan and it meant that the whole clan looked up to you, you where the one who had to protect them. You where the one that they turned to in their time of need.

And now he might have fucked it all up. He might have just gave away his position as future clan head. As future Alpha to his people. But still, he changed his direction and ran toward his home.

He ran in the door and, luckily, the only one that he saw was Hana. She gave him a smile.

"Kiba the hunt was - Kiba?"

He panted and looked at the floor slightly ashamed already knowing that Hana would be able to tell what was going on. She took a step closer to him only to take a step back in shock. The smells that where surrounding her brother only meant one thing. And she was far from stupid. She gave her a brother a sad look.

"Kiba? What did you do?"

"I -," Kiba started but the words where caught in his throat. What was he supposed to say? That he was confused? That he met and actually had sex with his mate? His mate who was a guy?

Hana inhaled slowly while pinched the bridge of her nose. She exhaled and gave Kiba a stern look. She knew that Kiba was in line to be THE Alpha of their clan. But it didn't mean he was the only Alpha. She, herself, was a Beta, and she was fine with that. But right now she was really hoping Kiba would just sit down and listen to her.

"Kiba," Hana started using as stern of a voice as she could, "you need to go to your room. I'll bring mom. If you did what I think you did, then you just might be in a lot of trouble."

Kiba bristled at being told what to do be he calmed down when Hana mentioned their mother. He gave a sad nod and walked off to his room. Hana watched him go. When he was out of sight she let out a shaky breath. Even though she dreaded it she set off to find their mother. It took a few minutes to find the taller woman but she found her mother in her study, writing something down. She knocked on the door and Tsume looked up.

"Hana?"

Deep down Hana knew that maybe, just maybe, her delivering the message would give her mother a minute to think before she went to kill her brother. It wouldn't be the first time Hana used herself as the first line of defense when Kiba did something stupid. But this time there might be no help for him. She let out a small sigh and tucked some of her hair back. She peered up at her mother before speaking.

"I have something to tell you, I don't think you're going to like it," Hana said slowly. Tsume's grip on the pen tightened a little. Hana was one of the few in the clan who had a level head about things. Normally the young woman could sort things out herself, being the daughter of the Alpha of the clan had its perks after all, and normally she didn't need help when it came to difficult matters.

But if Hana was coming to her with a problem then it had to be bad.

They both stared at each other and Hana groaned a little before slapping her hand to her forehead, "I'll just say it. I think Kiba mated with someone."

Tsume's eyes went wide in shock and she couldn't help but lean forward in her chair just a little, "Are you sure? Maybe he just had sex?"

"No," Hana said, "it wasn't just sex. He would only smell of sex then. He smells like...like, sex. But something more. He also smells like fox and he smells warm like spices too, and free and open like wind. It goes well with his own scent. There was something else I smelled on him, something I can't explain," Hana finished softly.

Tsume leaned back in her chair, shocked. Her son found his mate. Slowly a fanged grin appeared in her face. "If thats true then thats wonderful news!"

Hana shook her head making Tsume's grin disappeared.

"Mom, Kiba ran home. He was only wearing shorts."

Oh no. He didn't. He did _not_ do what she thought he did.

Hana could see the mix emotions flash across her mother's face and she could smell the anger that was starting to show. She swallowed and took a step back.

"I think he ran away from his mate, after they -"

Tsume roared and stood up, knocking over the desk that was in front of her, not an easy feat considering the desk was large and made out of solid oak. Hana scrambled out of the way until her back was against the wall. Her mother was angry. No - angry wasn't even the word. She passed angry.

Even when her mother was challenged as clan head she's never been this angry before.

"That little punk! How dare he! Does he even know what he did?" Tsume screamed. Hana wasn't sure if she was screaming at her or in general but she answered anyway.

"I - I don't think so, he looked scared..."

"Scared or not! What he did was beyond disgusting! How could he!"

Tsume stalked out of the room, acting more beast than human. And Hana didn't feel sorry for her brother at all. He did this to himself. She only hoped that her mother left Kiba alive at least.

Kiba could hear footsteps hitting the ground hard and tensed up as he door was flung opened. His mother rushed toward him and slammed him against the wall, making him flinch in pain. He could hear Akamaru whimper from the corner of his room and he had to suppress the urge to growl at her for scaring his nin-dog.

"What did you do?"

Tsume's voice was barely above a whisper but it held so much rage that if Kiba was less of a man he might have emptied his bowels.

"I fucked up," Kiba choked out. And it wasn't because of the fact that his mother was had a clawed hand over his throat either. He couldn't forget hearing Naruto's breath hitch when he left. That one painful sound seemed to echo in his ears.

Tsume was breathing heavy and her eyes where narrowed, her slit's nearly glowing, as she looked at her son. He held pain in his eyes and with a growl she threw him to the ground. Kiba sat up slowly, knowing that he might be struck down again any second.

Tsume paced around his room growling, thinking, Kiba said nothing. He only sat on the floor with his head down, ashamed.

"Kiba - you will explain to me what happened and I don't care how embarrassing it is for you. Do you understand?"

Kiba nodded his head, still not looking up. "After I left the hunt I went to the training grounds where all the teams met up. I noticed that Naruto and Sakura weren't there. But Sakura ended up showing up after a while."

Tsume racked her brain, trying to put faces to the names Kiba said. The only friends she actually knew about and had contact with where Hinata and Shino.

He took a peek and saw that his mother was listening and he continued, "She said Naruto was sick and I could smell that she was lying. So after a while I went to check up on him and..."

"And," she growled.

Kiba covered his face with his hands, "He was in heat! And he smelled really good! And I couldn't control myself! I - I mated with him! He's my mate! I just felt so drawn to him - like I wanted to keep him! What am I supposed to do? My mate can't be a guy!"

Tsume felt some of the tension leave as she listened to her son. She looked on in shock though as she heard a sob escape him.

"I - I panicked! I left him! I told him I had to go and he watched me leave! What am I supposed to do? He _hates_ me now!"

Kiba was now actually crying on his floor. Akamaru whimpered and crawled closer, using his nose to nudge Kiba, hoping that he could take some of the pain away.

"I marked him and everything! And the worse part is I could have turned back and said sorry. I could have - but I didn't! Naruto would have forgiven me and now I don't know if he ever will!"

Tsume looked up and sighed. Why did Kiba always have to make things so hard?

"Kiba look at me," Tsume said. Kiba looked up with watery eyes and she frowned. Kiba was her only son, the person who would take over when she was in the ground. As angry as she was he could understand where Kiba was coming from. With a sigh she grabbed Kiba by the shoulders and hauled him up so he was standing.

"Does he make you happy?"

Kiba looked confused but she gave him a pointed look, forcing him to answer anyway, "Yes..."

"Does he care about you?"

Yes," Kiba muttered.

"Would he ever hurt you?"

Kiba's head shot up, "What!? He would NEVER - "

Tsume glared at her son making him go quite. "Kiba just because your mate is a man does NOT mean anything at all. You wouldn't be the first Alpha with a male mate, and chances are not the last either."

"But what about being a clan head? That's different then being a normal Alpha," Kiba replied hotly.

The dark haired woman pushed her lips together and gave Kiba a smack on the back of his head, "Fool! There are ways around that! What matters right now is that you mated with someone and LEFT them. Do you have any idea how hurt they must be!"

"I know," Kiba whispered looking down again, "I could feel it. Naruto was hurt...I don't know what to do."

"It's not what you're going to do, its what you _will_ do. You will go on your hands and knee's and beg if you must! Kiba, our charka gets stronger when we find our mate. Our CHOSEN mate at that! When you find them and you mate with them they are trusting you completely not to hurt then and thats what you DID!" Tsume hissed.

Kiba flinched knowing his mother was right. There was a small cough making both of them turn and Hana stood in the door way. Seeing as Kiba wasn't dead and her mother didn't look like she was going to kill anything she stepped inside.

"So I take it, it's been talk about?" Hana asked lightly. She didn't want to touch on the subject if it was still sore between them. Tsume gave Kiba a stern look and nodded her head toward her daughter.

"Yes, it has. Kiba will go and beg if he has to. Hurting your mate is unforgivable," Tsume said turning to her son who flinched, "you're lucky you are my child or else I just might have ripped you a new one for even THINKING about it. Your mate is now in a broken state and I am praying that they are strong enough to pull themselves through!"

Hana looked at Kiba who, shockingly, looked like he was ready to cry. "I'm sorry," Kiba whispered.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry too!" Tsume snapped coldly. The three of them stood their awkwardly and Hana looked between her mother and brother.

"So, um, who is his mate?"

"Naruto," Kiba muttered. The blond haired teenager popped in her mind and Hana blinked at that, her mind going through different things as suddenly she had a bad feeling.

"Kiba," she said slowly, "Did you find your mate before, or after he went into heat?"

Tsume gave her a questioning look before looking at Kiba who blushed. "After he was, uh, busy."

Hana gave a sharp inhale, "What was he doing? Was he with a person? Was he by himself?"

Kiba's eyes narrowed and he felt his temper rising, "Why do you want to know?"

The thought of someone wanted to know how he caught Naruto, or what he did with Naruto left him angry but his mother gave him a stern look. She wasn't in the mood for Kiba's anger. "Just answer her Kiba!"

"He was with a clone," the dark haired teen snapped. He blushed darkly, almost making the tattoo's on he cheeks disappear. Tsume and Hana ignored it while Hana went over everything in her head.

"Oh god," Hana whispered, eyes going wide, as the pieces started to click into place. She walked forward and grabbed Kiba by the shoulders, shaking him a little, "Kiba, please, for the love of everything, tell me - did Naruto say anything about children!?"

Tsume looked at her daughter in confusion but Hana kept her eyes on Kiba. Kina gulped wondering if he should really say what he saw but instead just nodded slowly. Hana let him go and she staggered backwards, nearly knocking down his lamp.

"No...," she whispered. "This can't be happening."

"Hana? What -"

Hana walked over and threw his closet door open, she started to throw clothes at him at a rapid pace. "Get dressed. Go over to Naruto's and beg. Beg until your voice goes out and beg until he forgives you!"

"Hana," Tsume spoke up. Her voice was firm, she was stepped between Hana and Kiba. She used her scent to calm her daughter down. Who looked like she was going to start talking a mile a minute. She always got this way she found out something important.

"M-Mom - the smell. I told you! I told you I could smell something on Kiba and I didn't know what it was -"

Tsume nodded, remembering that Hana did tell her that.

"Its fox season!" Hana blurted out like it solved everything.

Tsume sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Hana..."

"Mom - its fox season. And what does Naruto have that one else else in the world has? He has the Kyuubi! And its mating season for foxes! Mom - I think Naruto is an Omega," Hana finished throwing more clothes at Kiba.

Kiba just let random shirt hit him in the face at the news. All the color seemed to drain from his face and with a shaky hand he grabbed one of the shirts Hana threw at him. Naruto was...he was -

"An Omega? As in, a male that can have babies? As in a male who is a charka power house? As in a male who needs to be PROTECTED because others will steal him away!? As in one of the fucking rarest things in the whole god DAMN EARTH - KIBA!" Tsume screamed in anger and in panic as she rounded on her son. Kiba didn't need to be told twice. He threw the shirt on over his head and ran out. Shoes be damned.

Naruto was his mate and an Omega. Naruto could have his children. Hana and Tsume ran out of his room and after him as he exited their house.

"Kiba you better do ANYTHING to get him back - DO YOU HEAR ME!" Tsume roared using charka. Knowing that everyone in the clan heard her, and maybe even people outside of the clan walls, Kiba already knew.

He had to get Naruto back.

OOOOOOOOO

Sakura hummed as she walked towards Naruto's apartment. She had the whole day to think about what he told her. About him being in heat. And after looking it up in the library she understood, at least a little, that Naruto wouldn't be able to control himself around most the guys they knew.

And she could understand how embarrassed Naruto would be if he couldn't control himself and when he was finally done with his rut he would have to face everyone.

When Kiba left the training grounds Sasuke came up to her and asked if Naruto was really sick. She had to forcefully remind him that _she_ was the medic - not him - and she would be able to tell if someone was sick. And that he better not dare even try to go see Naruto or else there would be hell to pay.

She would be damned if Naruto got sacked with Sasuke. She noticed that over the course of the past few month's the pale teen becoming a little obsessive over Naruto.

It wasn't healthy.

So here she was on her way to Naruto's, she even stopped to get him some take away ramen, to check up on him. She read up about the mating habits of foxes too. Ever since Kiba mentioned it she thought that maybe that had something to do with Naruto. After-all, Kurama was a giant fox.

She smiled when she reached the top of the steps, she walked over to Naruto's door and knocked, waiting. She took a peek at the window and saw nothing but darkness inside. She bounced from foot to foot until finally, she had enough, and turned the knob.

Luckily it was opened - but dark. With a sigh she fumbled in the dark for the light switch, "Naruto? I know this is tough but you don't have to sit in the dark -"

The lights went on and Sakura dropped the ramen.

His house was a mess. And it sure as hell wasn't like this earlier! His T.V. was broken and on the floor, things where thrown around. She panicked and looked at the kitchen, glass dishes where broken and all over the floor with, strangely enough, a shoe. She hurried and made her way to Naruto's room hoping the blond was there but she hissed when she saw that it was more torn apart then the rest of the apartment.

She looked around looking for clues on where her blond friend went. She closed her eyes and gathered up her charka, spreading it out everywhere, hoping that Naruto left a clue behind. She found two things.

She opened her eyes and walked over to the bed and picked up a shirt. It was a little wet making her grimace but she picked it up. The charka on it was very faint, and the shirt was cold. She was luckily to get any leftover charka from it at all.

She let out a breath and walked over to the second source of charka - it was a note.

 _Sakura -_

 _I know you're going to check up on me and I know chances are you're worried. Sorry I ran off before I could clean up the place! Something...happened. I really don't want to explain it over a note. I just have to get away for a while. Don't worry I'm safe and I won't be gone long._

 _\- Naruto_

Sakura bit her lip hard and crumpled the note in her hand. She stuffed it in her pocket and held the shirt up, staring at it like it would give her more hints to were Naruto went off to. After a minute she realized something. This wasn't Naruto's shirt. It was someone's else.

She couldn't help but think that someone hurt Naruto when he was vulnerable. The first thought was Sasuke - but this wasn't his shirt either. She grunted and kicked Naruto's couch, none to gently, making it skid halfway across the apartment. Banging was heard under her and she swore.

Stupid neighbors.

She tossed the shirt so it landed on the couch and looked at the spot where ramen was spilled. The least she could do was clean up the mess she made.

Sakura looked around at the trashed apartment. She clicked her tongue and shrugged, "Might as well clean everything," she said to herself.

It wouldn't be the first time she cleaned Naruto's apartment for him. Besides if Naruto was hurt emotionally - and it could only be that because if it was physical pain Naruto just might level the building - she didn't want him to worry about something as simple as a messy place. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a trash bag and some paper towel. She made her way over to the mess she made and started to clean the ramen.

A part of her could hear Naruto whining in the back of her mind on how he was wasting ramen. When it was all cleaned up she stood and stretched. Looking around for the broom she knew Naruto had but never seemed to use.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the shirt again and smirked to herself. Someone had to come back for it. And when they did she would be here. And they would not like what she had to say.

She tended to let her fists do the talking.

* * *

Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: How do you guys like the story so far? I am trying to keep it short - less than 10 chapters. I hope that's all it takes! I still, kinda, don't know where I'm going with this, but I have a good idea! Sorry for anyone who likes Sasuke! I just needed a bad guy!**

* * *

Kiba rushed to Naruto's apartment and by the time he got there he was a little winded. He did, after all, ran there then to his place and back again in the span of an hour or so. Breathing heavy he pounded on the door. Noticing that one neighbor opened his door to yell but slammed it shut when Kiba gave him a dark look.

The lights where on in his apartment but why wasn't Naruto answering? He knocked again, louder than before.

"Naruto! I know you're in there!"

The door flew open and Kiba expected an angry Naruto, a hateful Naruto. He expected his blonde mate to charge at him and kick him in the nuts - or something.

What he did not expect, however, was Sakura smiling sweetly at him with a full trash bag in her hands. She looked him up and down and her smile got wider. "Kiba! What are you up too?"

"Um, is Naruto there?" He asked not bothering with Sakura's question.

"Not at the moment, no. Wanna help me with the trash?"

Kiba was going to say 'no I don't wanna help you' but a trash bag was shoved in his hands anyway and with a frown he followed the pink haired woman down the steps of Naruto's apartment. Sakura was humming something and being really cheerful.

Too cheerful.

Finally when they where at the dumpster Sakura nodded her head toward it making Kiba throw his trash in first. Then she threw the second bag on before dusting her hand off on the apron she 'borrowed' from Naruto's place.

"There, thats all better! Now Naurto's apartment is nice and clean - oh wait," Sakura said suddenly. She pulled a piece of cloth of out no where and held it.

Kiba swore he stopped breathing for a second.

"I forgot to throw this away too! How silly of me! You know, for a while I was wondering when Naruto got this shirt but then I remembered - duh - he never wears this color! So it must be someone else's!"

The brown haired teen was frozen on the spot as Sakura's green eyes seemed to see right through him. She held it up and pretended to look over it carefully. "In fact, I could have sworn I've seen this shirt today!"

She flipped it around so Kiba could see the front of his. He choked a little as he looked it over , it was the same shirt he wore today at their meeting.

He should have looked harder for it earlier.

"Have you ever seen this shirt before Kiba?" Sakura asked with a smile.

Kiba tensed up. He had two options to choose from, he could either pretend he never saw the shirt in the place and try to leave. Or give up and tell Sakura the whole truth. Kiba opened his mouth to speak but Sakura laughed cutting him off.

In fact she was laughing so hard she was hunched over. She was really starting to freak him out. Suddenly her laughter turned into small giggles before she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kiba! It was a trick question!"

Kiba chuckled nervously before Sakura smile turned into a snarl and she gut punched him. Not expecting that he fell to his knee's wheezing as pain shot up and down his body. He saw stars as he felt the other stand over him.

"I already know it's yours," Sakura hissed. She grabbed him by the shirt he was currently wearing until he was way above her. Her lip was curled up into a snarl as she looked him over.

"I'm only going to ask this once Kiba - what did you do to Naruto!?"

Kiba could only manage a gasp which further upset the girl. He forgot just how strong she could be. In the back of his mind he reminded him that just because Sakura was a forgiving person and a medic didn't mean she couldn't beat someone's ass.

Sakura's bottom lip trembled as she waited for Kiba's answer. With an angry shout she tossed him back down, making him scrape his side painfully against the concrete ground. He coughed as he looked up at her and she towered over him.

"Kiba you are going to explain to me what happened or so help me -"

"I messed up!" Kiba coughed out between lungfuls of air. Sakura paused in her rant to stare down at him. Finally when he had enough breath he raised a hand.

"Look, kicking my ass isn't going to get us anywhere! I NEED to find Naruto!"

Green eyes narrowed before she threw the shirt down on the ground as hard as she could. Kiba winced, even though it was a shirt at least she was taking her anger out on something other then him.

"I don't know!" Sakura spat finally, she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't know where he is! I came here and he was gone! The place was trashed Kiba! The only things I found where your shirt and a note from him. He didn't even tell me where he went!"

She whirled around quickly, nearly making Kiba fall over as he got up. She pointed a finger hard in his chest making him wince.

"Naruto can take care of himself, but do you have any idea what state he's in right now? He's out there - somewhere - by himself when he really needs someone!"

"I know!" Kiba snapped, slapping her hand away. He growled at her and she hissed back. It was almost like a cat and dog fight.

But fighting Sakura was not going to help him.

"Look I can't explain but you have to let me see that note!"

"Why?" Sakura's voice was dangerous as her hand went to cover her pocket by instinct. "Did you hurt him?"

"Yes! Okay! Yes I hurt him!" Kiba snarled loudly as he turned and kicked the dumpster as hard as he could. He left a dent in it.

"I fucked up! I ran away when I should have stayed and now I'm trying to find him to make it up to him! He can't be alone right now! Or else..or else...," Kiba trailed off weakly. His rant started angry and now it was starting to leave him sad.

Naruto was his. He marked him and claimed him. But the blond still had a chance to find a different mate. Kiba wasn't so lucky - if Naruto was his chosen mate and he couldn't be with the blond then he could be with no other person.

"Or else someone else will gets whats yours, right?" Sakura said simply. Kiba stared at her hard and she put her hands on her hips, "I did some reading about it. It took a while but I remembered that it was your shirt. I put the pieces together. Kiba, what you did -"

"I know," he interrupted, "my family isn't to happy with me. I was scared okay. I - I never felt that way about anyone before. Do you know what its like to just wake up and have this...this need to protect someone? This urge?"

Sakura frowned but her eyes looked like green steel, "No. I don't. But Naruto does! He would have understood Kiba! You could have talked to him!"

She threw her hands in the air as she spoke not caring how loud she was. Kiba was so hard headed you needed a hammer to get through to him.

"Naruto would have understood! You guys could have talked it through! Do you have any idea - it was his first Kiba! His first heat!" She said remembering how Naruto acted, she said the last part lowly so no one but Kiba could hear.

Kiba's head snapped up and his brown eyes widen in shock. It was Naruto's first? That would explain why his scent was so strong and why the blond was so intense. Balling his fists up he felt like hitting something but with a sigh he just turned around.

"Sakura, please. If he wrote that note not to long ago I can pick his scent up and at least follow him to some point - even if its not to where he's located at. I just need a clue!"

The pink haired teen was stubborn though. She took a step back and her eyes narrowed she looked Kiba up and down and, for once, took the time to see how he looked. He looked beat up, and worn down, punching him probably didn't help. But the thing that shocked her the most where Kiba's eyes where a little red still.

"Have you been crying?"

Kiba sputtered and blushed brightly, "Look you gonna give me the note, or not?"

The looked at each other before Sakura sighed and pulled up the crumpled piece of paper from her pocket. She tossed it lightly at Kiba who caught it and gave it a whiff before opening it to skim it. He felt his stomach clench.

"He's...gone?"

"Not for a long time," Sakura said quickly. The pain on Kiba face spoke volumes to her. Truth be told she never thought she would see that look on Kiba's face - ever. He was always so head strong, and bold and brash.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. Now that she thought about it Naruto and Kiba where a lot alike, yet different. While they where both out going and hard headed, Kiba was a little more laid back than Naruto. And Naruto was a lot more open then Kiba. In a weird way, she could see how they could work.

The quite was starting to get to her though. Kiba was just standing there looking dejected and he kept sniffing the note. She knew it was a quirk of his but it was still a little weird to her. The only sounds where of people passing by and the tinkling of wind chimes in the breeze. Finally she spoke up.

"The last time he, uh, ran off...it was only for a week," Sakura said hoping it would give the dog lover some comfort. Instead it made Kiba look even more gloomy.

"Look, why don't you come upstairs with me? Into Naruto's apartment...then you can explain to me why you're looking so hard for him, okay?"

Kiba was about to protest but Sakura grabbed him arm in a vice like grip and dragged him up the stairs. She threw the apartment door open and tossed the apron off to the side before waiting for Kiba to step in. When he made no move to she rolled her eyes and pulled him in, shutting the door as she did.

Kiba scratched his head and looked away from her as he finally got a look at the apartment. It was clean but he could see where the T.V. was missing and the cracks in the walls. Sakura's eyes followed him as he took in the damage, "Think this is bad, you should see his bedroom."

Kiba winced.

"Look, I know you two had sex, okay? I can just tell. So I don't need to know the details but I want to know what happened? What did you do to make him so upset and why the hell are you so hell bent on finding him?"

The brown haired teen shifted from foot to foot before answering, "He's my mate."

Kiba rubbed his hands over his face suddenly looking tired. He started to pace, "I know it doesn't mean something to normal people - like you. But to me and my clan it does. It means our charka's are perfect for each other, it means we're stronger together, it means that he's the only person for me and there will never be another."

Sakura listened as he went on, nodding her head when she need to before perking up, "Oh! So you, uh, marked him - I think is the correct term?"

Kiba hesitated but nodded his head, "I marked him, gave him some of my charka and put my scent all over him. Meaning I did everything I could possibly do to let everyone else know that he's mine."

"But that doesn't explain why he left though."

"That's because...because I left. I ran away and before you say it, yes, I know it was the dumbest thing I could ever do. I was so scared!" Kiba blurted out suddenly. He pacing seemed to get faster in his distressed state.

"I woke up and there was Naruto! I never thought I would ever find my mate this early! And yet, here he was! And it was a guy, one of my best friends! I was worried and scared so I left."

Sakura bit her lip, "I see, and that made him upset?"

Kiba gave a hallowed laugh. "Sakura, you never leave a mate after you, uh, you know...," he trailed off with a blush.

She blushed a little too but gave him a questioning look that made him groan.

"By giving him some of my charka I was letting him know that he could be safe around me. That I can protect him. That he would want for nothing again because I would get it for him," Kiba said clutching his head, but he hands fell suddenly and he sighed, "and I ran away. Showing him that I can't do any of that. That I didn't care that he was in such a...a vulnerable state! If we where in the wild that would be a sign saying 'Here I don't care if you die!' thats what I did!"

"Oh."

The room was quiet and Sakura was starting to think that maybe she should punch Kiba one more time. She was angry and upset. Angry because Kiba did that to Naruto and upset because even though Kiba hurt Naruto, Kiba was clearly hurting as well.

"Actually I think its a lot worse then that." Kiba whispered suddenly. If the room wasn't so quite Sakura might have missed him speaking all together. She clenched his fists and her throat felt tight. What could be worse then what he just said?

Kiba walked away and sat on the couch, face in his hands, trying to take a calming breath. The thought that Naruto could be an Omega made his heart race. It was bad enough that he left his mate - but leaving an Omega mate was unheard of.

A part of him thought that he didn't know because Naruto didn't tell him but it crashed and burned when he remembered Sakura saying that it was his first heat. There was no way for the blonde to know if he was or wasn't then.

"Naruto might be an Omega," Kiba muttered. The words escaping him before he could take them back. Admitting that Naruto might be one out loud gave him a small chance of hope and made his heart flutter.

But he had to make it up to Naruto.

"What's an Omega?"

Kiba looked up and gave her a sad smile making Sakura wince. "Its a guy that can have children. Not only that but their charka power houses too. Meaning whenever a Omega if with his mate the pair is unstoppable. And their children will be strong too. But when Omega's are in heat their mate HAS to protect them because other Alpha's will come and steal them away."

Sakura looked thoughtful before realization hit her in the face, "W-what? Naruto can get pregnant?"

"Yeah," Kiba mumbled before standing up he looked at the note again, which he kept in his hand, and gave it another sniff.

"I need to find him! He's the only one for me. I'm going to try to look for his scent and see if maybe I can find him somewhere - anywhere."

He walked past the pink haired kunoichi and grabbed the door handle, as he started to open the door he felt a hand on his arm.

"Kiba what you did was mean. And I meant what I said earlier - Naruto would have understood, you could have talked to him. But I can see that you're hurting because of this and I know Naruto's hurting too. If I hear anything I'll let you know. But don't forget when he comes back he might need some space."

Kiba gave her a shaky nod before opening the door all the way and taking off, using his charka to boost his speed. He had to follow Naruto's scent no matter how faint it was.

 **OOOOOO**

He wasn't stupid - far from it. He was easily one of the smartest people in the whole village. So when Sakura openly lied in front of everyone he grew suspicious.

After all the years he known her, he could always tell when she was lying. So when training ended he walked up to her, hands in pocket as asked a simple question.

"Naruto's not sick, is he?"

Shock was written all over her face for a second. But a second was all he needed. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "Yes he is, I checked on him myself."

Sasuke looked at her with indifference. "Are you sure?"

Sakura looked insulted, and her tone was on the side of icy as she spoke, "Yes. And the last time I checked I was the one who was qualified to give out diagnoses. Not you."

He didn't bother to reply, instead he turned and walked away.

Naruto wasn't sick and Sakura was lying about it. But why? He didn't bother to wave at anyone as he walked off toward his own house. It wasn't until he was half way there that he stopped and turned around.

He was going to find out.

When he finally made it to Naruto's apartment he knocked but got no answer. Twisting the knobs he let himself in and made his way through the small apartment. He stopped when noticed a pair of shoes in the middle of the hall.

His fists clenched and he walked towards Naruto's bedroom. He heard moans, screams and grunts. The door was slightly open and he could smell the strong musky smell of sex. He felt anger start to build up as he stood outside of the blonde's room, listening to the sounds.

"Fuck yes! Don't stop! PLEASE!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he slowly opened the door. Just wide enough for him to look inside. And what he saw made his blood boil. Kiba was on top of Naruto fucking him like no tomorrow.

He watched as Naruto's back arched and he eyes where tightly shut as he moaned like a cheap whore. He could see the marks on the tanned body and how his thighs where shaking from pleasure.

He wanted to go right in there and rip Kiba off and Naruto before sticking a blade through his chest.

Naruto was his.

But he wasn't going to do that. That was the last thing he needed right now, he was already on probation since Naruto brought him back and killing Kiba would only see that he was killed or sent to prison.

So he left.

He left and ran home and he trained. And it wasn't until he was bloody and bruised that he finally tugged at his pants angrily and grabbed his dick. He didn't like people touching what was his, but damnit did seeing Naruto get fucked didn't turn him on.

He always thought about it, about fucking Naruto. Tying his hands behind his back and plowing into his tight ass. Making Naruto scream his name and beg for more. He wanted the blonde to say that he was a slut for him and only him and that he enjoyed the taste of his dick.

He could always just picture Naruto bouncing on his dick. Begging him to come in him. To use his holes how he liked. How Naruto would gasp out his name when he hit his sweet spot over and over. And how he would scream when he left marks all over that tanned body.

Thinking about Naruto just made Sasuke hot and bothered. With a grunt he came into his hand, he took a look at the fluid before wiping it on his shorts and walking towards his shower.

It was in the shower that he had a though. Kiba got to fucked Naruto and he was practically a dog. Which meant that Naruto had low standards. So if that Mutt could stick his dick up Naruto's ass then he could do.

There was no way Naruto and Kiba where in a relationship. He would have seen it. And besides the whiskered teen liked him. Why else would he try so hard to get him back.

With a smirk Sasuke stepped out of the shower and dried off. Putting on fresh clothes he made his way back to Naruto's apartment.

He would show Naruto what a good fuck was really like.

He stopped in front of the door, hand stretched out to grab the handle, but stopped when he heard Sakura's voice.

Sasuke pressed his ear lightly to the door to listen. His eyes getting wider and wider as he heard the words Kiba told his teammate.

Naruto was Kiba's mate, and he was an Omega.

His mind swirled with the new information. He remembered learning a little bit about Omega's when he spent his time away. Orochimaru took a little bit of an interest in them but after a while got bored.

He knew three things about Omega's. The first is that they where easy to please - which would explain why Naruto thought Kiba was amazing in bed. Second, they could become pregnant. And the third thing -

The door suddenly opened and quick as he could he disappeared. He hid in the shadows as he heard Sakura stop Kiba to tell him something. He couldn't help but chuckle at the fact that, in a strange way, Sakura helped him.

Kiba suddenly left and dark eyes trailed the dog lover.

The third thing about Omega's in that they where easy to force into heat. And when you did that you could easily replace whatever pathetic Alpha had their hold on them.

Pushing charka into his legs he jumped out of the shadows and onto the next building. Taking a second to think he made his way to the shadier part of the village. If there was anything to force Naruto into heat it would be there.

Naruto was his and his alone.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The Forest of Death was a good place to train at - if you could handle it. And he could.

Naruto sat, crossed legged, in the middle of a clearing. There was next to no chance of people finding him here. He made sure of it.

Rocks in all shapes and sizes surrounded him. He could feel a bead of sweat roll down his neck as he tried his best to focus charka outward.

Kurama gave him strict training and he wasn't going to let the giant fox down. Bright blue eyes turned toward another rock and he focused his charka. It was hard work but it bad off well - excellent charka control.

It was a strain but he managed. Naruto almost cried out in glee when he saw the small rock floating a few inches off of the ground. It was only for a few second before the rock fell back down and he swore.

" _Relax, it'll come to you,"_ Kurama said in his head. Naruto shook a little as he tried again. This time the rock stayed up for about two seconds longer then normal. The blond panted as the rock fell back down to the ground. He reached for his bottle of water before swearing to himself again. Why couldn't he seem to grasp it?

"How is this going to help me?" He asked out loud a bit miffed.

Normally when he talked to Kuruama it was inside of his head. But now that he was alone and no one but the odd animal here and there he felt he could talk out loud.

" _The stronger your control, the easier it will be for you to summon my minions_ ," Kurama stated in his head, " _And trust me - you'll be glad to have them_."

Naruto hummed a little before slowly standing up. Though it didn't seem like he was doing much his legs where shaky. Slowly he stood and made his way to the river that was not to far from the clearing he claimed as his own.

"I just feel...weak...I don't know how to explain it," Naruto muttered, knowing that his furry friend was listening. He could hear a snort in his head and frowned.

" _Don't worry, it happens to everyone. Though I must admit, there seems to be something...off, with your charka. I'm trying to figure out why that is."_

Naruto nodded and filled up his water bottle before digging a summoning scroll out of his pocket. He never went anywhere without them. Opening it he got the gear he needed to catch some fish and, within minutes, made a fish trap.

"I just feel funny," Naruto admitted slowly, "It feels like something is taking my charka."

Kurama said nothing as he left the blonde to think over his words. He had a hunch himself but said nothing. Naruto was to nice of a person to have burdens and yet that was all he seemed to have. The fox didn't like it one bit.

Naruto went back to lifting up rocks with his charka, determined to to do his best. He already had one summon but it would be super cool to have two.

Hours seemed to past as he did the excises Kurama taught him. When he finally got down he could lift a small rock about ten feet in the air. It didn't seem like nothing but to Naruto it was a big deal. You needed perfect charka control to control something so small. He tried again on a larger rock, and while it didn't go as high, it still lifted off of the ground.

" _I think its time for you to eat_ ," Kurama said gently. Naruto paused in his work before standing on wobbly legs and making his way towards the fish trap. He caught a few which he was thankful for.

It took a few minutes but before he knew it he was sitting in front of a roaring fire, with fish baking on sticks, as he peeled his sweat soaked shirt off.

He felt off, he couldn't explain it.

"Whats happening to me?" Naruto whispered to himself. He couldn't see it but he made Kurama flinch.

" _Don't worry kit, I'll make sure nothing happens to you_ ," Kurama whispered, just loud enough for Naruto to hear. The blond stopped mid bite but nodded his head anyway. It wasn't until he was lying on the ground, eyes getting heavy, that he thought that Kurama was starting to seem overly protective.

From Naruto's mind Kurama frowned, watching his container go to sleep. He waited before he let out a burst of charka, going through Naruto's body, before sighing. Something was off with his host. He just couldn't tell what, not yet anyway - and if it was what he though it was, well, nothing could stop him from raining hell if Naruto got hurt.

He felt calm as Naruto slept but he still couldn't shake off the feeling of danger. Whatever it was he was trying to get Naruto prepared. It was the least he could do.

He just hoped his kit had enough will power to survive the next upcoming months.

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay chapter 4! The last review I got was someone asking me if I could update faster? And all I have to say is sorry, but no. I can't update any fast then what I'm able. I'm not one of those writers who prewrote the story and is holding onto all the chapters waiting for reviews. I am writing this as I go with only a basic outline. I do like the idea that you like my story so much you wanna read more. But no, sorry, can't go any faster.**

* * *

One week.

That was how long he spent, so far, in the forest. One week by himself, alone with his thoughts, and with Kurama. He mastered lifting rocks using only his charka, making him able to lift a large boulder about four feet in the air. It was hard work but he did it. At the end of each day he felt drained, tired, and sluggish. He started to get cranky over little things and every once in a while Kurama had to remind him to eat.

It wasn't like he wasn't hungry either. Sometimes he was down right starving to the point where he would eat for nearly an hour straight. Whenever he took that first bite he just couldn't stop – he was just so hungry.

Naruto leaned back against a large tree enjoying the shade. Blue eyes looked over the field he trained in, rocks where everywhere. Some of them where even broken into tiny pieces. He heard rustling and out of the corner of his eye saw a small wolf pup run by. He smiled softly before frowning and sighing.

He tried his best not to think about Kiba but it proved to be a little to much. Sometimes the dark haired teen wouldn't be in his mind for a whole day before something small just brought back thoughts of him. He would see animals he knew Kiba liked to hunt. Or sometimes a breeze would pink up and Naruto would be assaulted with a strong earth smell, just like Kiba's.

Half way through training he thought that maybe he picked a bad spot. Everything reminded him of the Alpha. The smell of earth, the dirt, the animals, even the sunshine. Because Kiba was made from nature and everything around him just reminded him of that.

But no one would be able to find him. He was practically untouchable being in these woods, and for the moment, he planned on keeping it that way.

Naruto was, mostly, alone and he liked that. No one could see him cry then. And that first day he did cry, a lot. Having a mate leave you was hard to take. Kiba was his and yet the tattooed teen didn't seem to want him. Even after all of the passion that they both put into their love making. Naruto refused to call it regular sex, or a one night stand. He wouldn't let himself be labeled like that – not when it was his mate.

Kiba claimed him, marked him. He made him feel protected and wanted when Kiba touched him. And then he left.

It made him angry enough to talk to Kurama about it. Behind bars he could see the fox giving him a worried look and he scrubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Why?"

Kurama sighed and placed one paw over the other. Large eyes stared down at Naruto and, not for the first time, he wished he could get his own body so he could rip everyone who's ever hurt the blonde into shreds.

" _Why what?"_

"Why me? Why him? Why can't I stop these feelings?" Naruto ended with a painful shout. Tears where back again and Kurama lifted a paw, giving Naruto a come here motion. The blonde sniffed and walked over, going past the bars and next to Kurama. A large snout nuzzled him, comforting him. Naruto felt himself calming down and he gave the fox a small smile.

Kurama thought about how he should answer his container. After a minute he started to speak.

" _You're feeling sad, angry and betrayed, yes_?" He asked. Naruto hesitated but slowly nodded his head. " _Then it is rather easy to understand. What happened to you rarely, if ever, happens. After your bonding he is supposed to protect you, care for you, and be there to make sure no other Alpha will come near you. But he didn't do those things. Instead he ran away. He didn't do the proper after care which is why you're hurting_."

"D-does that mean he's not -"

Kurama let out a low growl which made Naruto jump. " _No. He IS your mate. You both shared charka, scents, and seed -",_ Naruto blushed brightly _, "the two of you bonded perfectly. In fact I don't think I've ever seen a bond as strong."_

Blue eyes stared at the ground, a faint blush still on his face, as he thought Kurama's words over.

" _Naruto,"_ Kurama muttered nuzzling the blonde once more, " _I can't say why he left. But you two work. Together you'll ever know. And you will both be happy. You just have to get through this and give him hell when you get back."_

The last part was said with a low growl which made Naruto laugh. Sometimes the huge fox could be over protective. But he felt better, Kurama always had a way to cheer him up.

So that's how he came to be, sitting under a tree, waiting for what to do next. Without thinking about he , he placed a hand over his stomach and started to lightly rub it. Naruto nearly jumped when he felt Kurama speak up inside of his head once again.

" _Alright, get your brush ready to start this seal -"_

Naruto held up his brush and the scroll he had. It was a summoning scroll but this one was different, this one made him the first to summon these animals. The demon foxes. Blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he followed what Kurama was saying to the exact point. One line out of place and he would have to start all over.

Slowly the sealing one the scroll grew. Words where added, symbols that Naruto had no clue about where added. Even some numbers.

" - _then make one final dot after that line, then finished."_ Kurama said. Naruto sat back from his hunched over position and groaned, rubbing his back. He used the back of his arm to rub the sweat off of his left cheek as he looked over his work. The whole scroll was nearly used for this. Kurama's reasoning being is that he would be only person to ever summon demon foxes so they didn't need room for any more names other then his own.

Plus the better the seal the better foxes he would be able to summon. And Kurama had him make the best. Naruto dug around in his bag for a kunai , ready to slice his had open and offer the blood needed before Kurama stopped him.

" _Go check your fish trap, you need to eat. The summoning scroll will still be here when you're done."_

Naruto frowned but did as he was told. The demon had a point and he was starving. Standing up slowly he made his way over to the fish trap and collected what he caught.

About an hour later is was right back where he was before, sitting in front of the summon scroll, legs crossed, and kunai ready to slice. He made a slow but deep slice that made him flinch at the pain but he already knew Kurama would have it healed. Using his blood he poured it into a small bowl, then, taking a brush he wrote his name on it along with a smaller seal. He pushed his some of his and Kurama's charka into the scroll.

The light breeze that was there before seemed to turn into a whirlwind and the sky seemed to go dark. He watched as the scroll seemed to burn in front of him and turn into smoke. There was a loud popping noise, followed with what sounded like lighting.

In the back of his mind he was really hoping that this wasn't grabbing the attention of any ANBU wondering around the forest.

Finally the wind seemed to die down and the sky was starting to look sunny again. The smoke cleared and Naruto's eyes went wide with what he saw. Standing on two hind legs was a fox, a rather small one. Red eyes and snow white fur, with two large tails. She looked around, her little nose twitching as she sniffed the air. Finally red eyes met blue ones.

Within seconds the was in front Naruto, the two tails swishing wildly. That's what Naruto noticed that the fox was wearing a necklace with a red gem – which was now glowing. For some reason this made the fox finally relax and take a step back, letting front paws hit the ground in a deep bow.

"I'm very sorry for the rudeness but I didn't know who you where!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. The voice was defiantly a girls, but it was also really, really squeaky. The fox peered up, her left eye twitching before her paw swiped forward to give Naruto a gentle slap on the knee. He stopped laughing but he still looked amused.

"Ah, well, you are...?"

The fox perked up, white ears twitching, "My name is Kiki! And I'm a medic fox!"

"A medic fox?"

"Yes! Though, I'm not too good at it, my older sister is much better then me."

" _If I remember right her old sister is Nami, a seven tails medic fox_ ," Kurama spoke up in his head. Naruto seemed to ponder this for a moment before he looked at Kiki, who's red eyes where shining.

"I'm so honored to met the person who shares power with the great Kurama-sama!"

Naruto gave an awkward laugh as he waved his hand, "Nah, I'm not that great."

Kiki let out a squeaky gasped and her tails shook, "Naruto-sama! Your hand!"

He glanced over to see the cut wasn't healed yet and he was still bleeding. He frowned, "Normally Kurama heals me -"

"Can I? Please? _Please_? Please -"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto quickly before Kiki could add another 'please'. He held his hand out and watched and her two tails seemed to dance behind her. Suddenly she leaned forward and let out a blue breath that covered his whole hand. While it wasn't as fast as what Kurama could do it still healed up. Naruto shivered as he felt demonic charka wash over him. But it didn't feel evil, it felt soothing actually.

Naruto squeezed his hand before opening it. It was as good as new. He opened his mouth to speak but Kiki cut him off.

"Sorry it took so long healing Naruto-sama! I was using my charka to do a full body scan!"

"A...full body scan?"

"Yes! And may I say – you need to start eating more!"

Naruto's shoulders sagged a little as he grimaced, "I just ate!"

"But it doesn't matter since you're eating for two!"

Time seemed to freeze for Naruto. "What?"-

Kiki's head tilted to the side, making her look very cute, before she seemed to think about something. Little eyes went wide and with a happy yap she ran around in a circle. "This is such a happy day! I get to met Naruto-sama! And I get to feel Kurama-sama's charka! And now there will be kits! And -"

"Whoa, whoa, _whoa_ – wait. What?" Naruto shouted. He reached a hand out to stop her from running around and he starting to feel wobbly.

Kiki stopped and gasped before bowing again. "I'm so sorry Naruto-sama! That was very rude of me!"

"No, no, it's fine. But what are you saying?"

Kiki seemed to ponder for a second before her whole body seemed to puff up in happiness. "I forget that human and fox customs are very different! Normally what we would do is gather good food to eat for the expecting mother but I remember my sister saying you guys have a saying. How did it go again, um -"

Naruto's eyes slowly went wider and wider the more Kiki talked. This was not happening. No way in hell. He could feel Kurama try to force him to relax with his charka but it wasn't working.

"Oh – that's right! Congratulations! You're going to have a kit! Wait, I mean baby! Heh, oops! Naruto-sama? _Naruto-sama_! N-No don't faint! Naruto-sama!"

 **OOOOOO**

Sasuke frowned as he paced up and down one of the many hall's in his home. It's been a week without Naruto and at this point everyone seemed to notice that the blonde was missing. Which irked him to no end. He was hoping that Naruto would have been back by now to put his plan into action. That way no one would know what was happening.

After trying his best to remember what he learned about Omega's from the time he was away and from reading everything he could find about them he thought he had a rather genius plan. It was simple enough. First he was going to get Naruto alone, show him that he cared about the fact that he ran off.

Next he was going to tell Naruto that he saw what him and Kiba did. This was the tricky part of the plan because he wasn't sure how the blonde would act. He could brush it off like it was a joke, he could cry, he could get angry, or anything else really. But he needed a way to calm him down, just long enough for him to force this stupid drink down his throat.

Sasuke dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He raised it up so he could see it in the light. It was a light blue color, and had little beads floating in it. It took several hours to find the right person who could whip him up something for an Omega.

It wasn't nothing harmful, nothing that would hurt Naruto. It was just something that would trick his body into thinking he was in heat again. And once Naruto got going he wouldn't be able to stop. And when that happened he would take Naruto and fuck him against the wall and tell him that he was Alpha. Naruto would then have no choice but to stay with Sasuke.

Naruto was going to be his.

But since Naruto was spending so much time away the plan to pretend that the two of them where dating in secret wouldn't work. If it was a day or two he could easily say that the blonde stayed over at his place because he regretted what he did with Kiba.

At least that's what he would have Naruto say to the mutt. To everyone else he would tell them he was sick but he wanted to stay by Sasuke's side.

Dark eyes narrowed when the thought of Kiba came up. Speaking of the mutt – for the past week Kiba was a mess. He did seemed him rarely at all and when he finally did he looked like he went several rounds with Gai and didn't even put up a fight. Hinata and Sakura worried about him but he would shrug them off.

He wanted the Inuzuka to suffer for even looking at Naruto's naked body. He had to make sure he fucked Naruto good and hard to make sure he knew that he was better then Kiba, in every way possible.

He threw his bedroom door opened and, as carefully as he could, placed the small bottle on his dresser. The man who made it was fat, and greasy, and leered at Sasuke when he asked him about it. The man called it Omega heat in a bottle. It wasn't the first time he made it for someone.

Sasuke didn't care to know or wanted to know, even if the man was trying to fake a polite conversation. He kept his fingers around the hilt of a kunai – just in case the man tried to drug him and sell his body to some perverts. He took quick glances around the small, dingy store. Old newspapers littered the windows so that way no one could tell what the man did for a living. Of course if you knew the right people you would know anyway.

The man seemed to grab a little bit of everything and threw it into a giant bowl, mixing, and swirling. He could hear sloshing sound of liquid. Finally the man spooned it up and handed it over. Without a word Sasuke handed him a stack of money. He grabbed it and placed it under the counter before giving him a sneer.

"Come again."

In his bedroom he let himself give a little shudder. The man was creepy and nasty. But if he made it right then Naruto would be his to do whatever he wanted with. He could fuck him in every house in the Uchiha compound. He could force the blonde to suck him off whenever and where ever.

Sasuke scoffed when he remembered how the books said that Omega's needed love or else they would loose themselves. He doubted it. Naruto was to stubborn for that. And Sasuke didn't love Naruto – he liked him, but not loved.

He did love the blonde's body though.

Walking out of his room he made his way to his training room to let off some steam. Naruto needed to come back soon. He wasn't sure if he could wait to taste the blonde any longer.

 **OOOOOO**

Akamaru looked up at Kiba with a whine. Normally his friend would see what was wrong with him right away but at the moment Kiba didn't move an inch. His face was buried in a pillow, as he laid stomach side down in his dark room.

He was beyond depressed.

 _"Kiba I know you're hurting but do you think Naruto would want to see you like this?"_ The large dog tried. Kiba turned to his side to look at his dog who was sitting on the floor.

"No, I think he rather see me dead," Kiba sulked. He made to roll over once again but Akamaru jumped on the bed before he could.

 _"I don't think so. How about you find a way to try to get him to see you as a mate?"_

"And how I'm supposed to do that?"

Akamaru seemed to puff up his chest, "Hunt a nice animal and give it to him!"

Kiba couldn't help but snort. A small smile making its way on his face for what seemed to be the first time in forever. "Naruto's a person, dummy. He's not gonna want a dead bird."

"Why not?" Akamaru's confusion was genuine. This time Kiba laughed and he slowly sat up. He frowned as his felt his muscles protest against him. He was sore even though for most of the week he didn't do anything.

The first day when Naruto left he came back home and explained to his mother how he lost him. She was not happy and managed to throw him right through a wall somehow. But that wasn't even the worst of it. It was around midnight when he felt this urge to protect. This urge to fight. He made his way toward the clan's large training dome, with a sleepy Akamaru following. In there he let loose, kicking punching, growling – snarling.

It was around two in the morning when he looked over to the side and saw his mother. Arms crossed and her ninkin sitting right next to her. Her dog looked over to see Akamaru snoring away and right then Kiba knew that his dog was going to go through even more training.

He tensed up when his mother came forward but instead of attacking she placed a hand on his shoulder. He snarled and ripped it off. He saw her dog, Kuromaru, tense up ready to attack. But she held up a hand to stop him.

"There is nothing you can do to stop this," she spoke firmly. Kiba's lip curled, ready to say something back. Ready to attack – ready to do something! He was an Alpha didn't she know that?

"This is why you don't run away. After you breed with your mate you, as an Alpha, have a huge need to protect them. A thirst. You want to rip apart anyone who dares look at your mate funny. It could be only the two of you in the whole world and you will still have this urge. You are supposed to protect them, watch over them."

Tsume's voice seemed to echo in the large dome and Kiba's nails where digging into his palms so badly that he felt blood drip down. This time Tsume snarled as she poked Kiba in the chest roughly.

"This is why the after care is so important! While you protect them the Omega uses his charka to sooth you! So that way you don't go off killing people! The after care is a two way street! While your Omega is sad and lonely right now, you are filled with rage! You want to protect something that isn't even there so you have no choice to take it out in a different way!"

Kiba's breathing seemed to slow down at his words hit him. Naruto was sad – and lonely? He roared and turned around ignoring his mother. A life or death move in the world of Alpha's but shockingly his mother didn't attack him. Instead she walked away. Kiba's throat tightened at the meaning. She didn't even think he was a threat to her position. That he was a weak Alpha, that he might as well been a Beta.

Tanned skin seemed to feel hot as Kiba threw himself on the ground crying. His mother thought he was worthless and Naruto was feeling worthless. As if his life couldn't get any better.

He trained all day and all night. He was the only one in the dome and he had a feeling either his mother or his sister was behind it. He didn't see Akamaru until he fell to the floor, ready to pass out. White fur has spots of blood and dirt and he couldn't even muster up the energy to get mad. Instead he closed his eyes as he felt Akamaru lift him up. A day later he woke up in his bed, healed. He knew Hana did it but chances are his own sister was given orders not to even look at him.

He did nothing, he felt nothing. Not even when Hinata came by to see him. It took her and Sakura just to get him to leave his room. And even then all he got where looks of pity. The only person who knew why he looked like shit was Sakura and even then she had no news to give him about Naruto. There was nothing. He remembered Sakura's bright green eyes looking sad as she told him that she couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

" _You need a shower,"_ Akamaru barked suddenly. He could see Kiba's eyes turn darker and darker, a sure sign that his master was thinking of bad things. He was trying his best to help Kiba out but sometimes it was tough.

The Alpha of the whole clan's ninkin got him good. He didn't stand a chance of fighting the older, more experience dog. Kuromaru did not go easy on him. But during the fight he was, roughly, reminded that he was Kiba's partner. He was no mere dog. And just as Kiba was supposed to take care of him he was supposed to take care of Kiba.

And he was trying his best.

Kiba slowly looked over at his dog and shrugged before remembering that he didn't shower for the whole week. With a frown he looked down at what he was wearing. The same shirt and shorts he wore to Naruto's apartment. He chewed on his bottom lip before peeling the dirty shirt off. He just noticed how fifthly it was and recoiled when the smell hit him.

Crap he did stink.

 _"What if Naruto came back today? He's not going to keep you as a mate if you stink! You look like you've went through a mud hole!"_

"Alright, alright!" Kiba snapped. He could tell that the dog was smug and he made his way to his bathroom. About forty minutes later he walked out, freshly cleaned and shaved. He rummaged through his dresser before he pulled out a T-shirt and sweats. He looked around his room with sigh before grabbing his trash can to clean up his mess of a room.

Akamaru had his front paws hanging over the side of the bed as he watched him clean. "Naruto's not coming back," Kiba suddenly spoke up.

 _"What makes you so sure?"_

"I think he ran away," Kiba continued as if he didn't hear his ninkin. His throat felt tight and he turned away, quickly picking up some balled up papers on the floor to take his mind off of the tears that might come.

Akamaru huffed and laid his head down. Kiba could be so weird! Even before finding out that Naruto was his master's mate he always thought that the two of them would make a strong pack together. A strong pair, a bond. Brother or lovers – he didn't care. The two human's seemed to bring the best out of each other.

" _I think he needs time to cry_ ," Akamaru spoke up, " _just like you needed time to cry too_."

Kiba looked at the dog sharply at the reminder of how much he cried within the past week. Akamaru leaped off the bed and stretched. He gave Kiba a nip in the butt making the brown haired teen yelp.

" _It's not healthy to be inside of one room for a long day. I'm going for a walk. Maybe I'll find Hinata and she'll give me treats."_

Kiba watched as he dog left the room. He stood there, trash can in one hand and the other on the spot where Akamaru nipped him. He frowned, "You're not getting any treats you jerk, you're gonna get fat."

He couldn't hear what the dog said but knew it was an insult. Kiba sighed and quickly threw on a pair of sandals and grabbed his wallet following the dog outside. He squinted his eyes when he saw the light and Akamaru gave a huff of laughter.

" _That's call light, I know you forgot what it looks like but you do need it."_

"You're such an asshole," Kiba replied using his hand to cover his eyes. He followed the dog until they reached the clan gate's and stepped outside. He could smell all sorts of things including food. His stomach rumbled which made him and Akamaru look at it.

"Not a word," Kiba hissed. He walked off, this time leading the way. He was glad he grabbed his wallet because he was starving - he needed to eat. He made his way to the hustle and bustle of the downtown area of the village. He took a few seconds to look over the scene fondly. Shop keepers where selling their wares, food stalls offering samples, women stopping to gossip in the streets while children ran around playing.

This was one of the reason's why he became a ninja. He looked over when he heard his name being called and saw a flash of pink before Sakura was standing right next to him, Lee not to far behind. The where wearing casual clothes – which took Sakura a lot to convince Lee he didn't need to wear his spandex everywhere – and holding bags.

"Shopping?" Kiba asked as Akamaru took to sniffing the bags to see what was inside. Sakura gave the dog a light pat on the head not minding as he sniffed around.

"Just buying some basics," she said easily.

Kiba blinked before sighing, "That's right, I forgot the two of you are moving in together."

Lee gave him a thousand watt smile and Sakura had a pretty pink blush on her face, "I know its sudden but our youthful love will help see us through it!" Lee said.

It took Sakura a lot to convince Lee not to shout everything too.

Kiba's brow rose and he gave a pointed look at Sakura to flushed red and hit him in his arm – hard. He hissed and took a step back.

"Shit that hurt!"

"I _know_ what you where thinking!" Sakura huffed at him. Lee looked between the two of them confused but shrugged. Suddenly Sakura's eyes seemed to light up she turned and patted Lee on the arm and point to a nearby food stall.

"Lee could you get me something to eat?"

"Of course! What would you like?"

"Surprise me!" Sakura said with a giggle. Lee gave her a salute before running off to find the perfect food for his beloved cherry blossom.

"Okay...," Kiba trailed off unsure of what to do. Sakura turned to him and gave him a grin. "I have some news about Naruto!"

Kiba's whole body froze at the words and Akamaru looked up at the teen. Suddenly he had his hands on Sakura's shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"Sakura – please. You know I never done anything bad by you right?"

Sakura tilted her head back and laughed. She pushed his arms off of her and held out a folded up piece of paper, "I found this on my work desk early this morning. I forgot about it until now. But it's from Naruto, has his charka and everything."

Kiba was barely listening as he opened I and read it over.

 _Sakura -_

 _I know you're worried since I've been gone for so long. But I'm okay. I'm just training. I was thinking of leaving early but something came up so I'll be gone just a little longer. Please tell Baa-chan for me? I know she's probably pulling her hair out over me. Just trust me, okay?_

 _Also if you see Kiba...tell him I said hello._

 _Naruto_

Kiba read the letter and reread it again. He looked up at Sakura in shock who just gave him a mischievous smile.

"Kiba, Naruto says hello," Sakura teased him gently. Kiba seemed to choke on air before he let out a loud happy shout. He easily picked Sakura up and swung her around ignoring her protests. Lee came just in time but, luckily, knew that Kiba was in no way trying to steal his pink haired beauty. When Kiba finally put Sakura on the ground he gave her take out box and gave Kiba a pat on the arm.

"What's the happy occasion?"

Before Kiba could say anything Sakura nudged Lee in the side and giggled, "His boyfriend said 'hello'."

Lee's head's whipped around to stare at Kiba in shock. The dog lover just turned a bright shade of red at the words Sakura spoke. Naruto – his boyfriend? So far he only thought of the blonde as a mate. For some reason thinking of Naruto as his boyfriend never crossed his mind and it made him blush hotly.

"Sakura!"

Lee laughed loudly, starling a few people nearby, "Yosh! Kiba your flames of passionate youth are strong! To show such a wonderful love! I'm deeply moved! I will make sure you and your secret boyfriend will face no scorn!"

"For the love of – LEE! It's not a secret if you're _screaming_ it!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Lee said quickly with a blush. Sakura was gasping her body in need of air since she was laughing to hard. Finally the three of them managed to calm down enough for Sakura to tug on Lee's hand.

"By the way Kiba you can keep the note. Just sniff it later, okay?"

Kiba flushed again and Lee looked at his girlfriend in confusion but she gave him a 'tell you later look'. Sakura managed to drag the taijutsu fighter away before Kiba could say anything snarky about 'youthful love'. At the same time he was so happy. Naruto said hello to him! Sure it was one word – but still. Damn why did he feel like he was twelve again? Like it was his first crush?

" _See?"_ Akamaru spoke up, " _Isn't it a good thing you took a shower?"_

"Shut up!"

* * *

Please leave a review!


End file.
